Jamie and Cat
by emily.g.thorne
Summary: This will be few short stories from moments of their life Sort of a sequel to whole


Jamie and Cat

This will be few short stories from moments of their life together. Sort of a sequel to whole heart.

Detective:

Jamie has the chance to become a detective.

Cat sat opposite two year old Joe. She started at him; she would not be defeated by a two year old.

"Come on Joe one more bite." Cat begged.

Joe was a fussy eater and it was becoming harder and harder to get him to eat.

Joe shook his head almost violently from side to side.

Cat sighed.

"Come on baby just a little bite." Cat pleaded.

Again Joe shook his head. It was at times like this she really wished Jamie was here. Joe always ate when Jamie was around. But he was working and so she would have to do this on her own.

Picking a little of Joe's baby food onto the spoon Cat slowly approached his mouth.

Joe with his father's determined look closed his mouth tight. If he was older Cat would have sworn that Joe was glaring at her.

"Come on Joe open up." Cat begged.

Joe shook his head again.

"Pain, pain." Joe cheered.

Cat looked at Joe confused before remembering Jamie always made plane noises when feeding Joe.

"Do you mean plane baby?" Cat asked and without waiting for a reply, she made the noise of a plane and made the spoon fly towards Joe's mouth.

Joe clapped his hands together with excitement and his mouth opened.

"Yes." Cat cheered with excitement as Joe began chewing and sucking at the food in his mouth.

Cat picked up Joe and spun him round cheering with delight.

"What's all the noise about?" A voice asked from behind.

Cat turned to find Jamie standing their smiling at them.

"Daddy." Joe cried with excitement.

Cat put Joe down and watching him walk over to his father. Jamie picked him up.

"I got him to eat." Cat said.

Jamie smiled at her before blowing raspberries on Joe.

Joe giggled.

"What you doing home, I thought you were working till late?" Cat asked.

Jamie looked at Cat for a moment.

"Let's put this little one to bed then talk." Jamie said.

Cat nodded a little confused.

After Jamie put Joe to bed Cat handed him a beer.

"You finished work for tonight?" Cat asked.

Jamie took a sip of the beer and nodded.

Cat began to worry a little bit.

"What's going on?" Cat asked.

Jamie sat down on the edge of the sofa and pulled Cat to stand in-between his legs. Cat put her beer on the table and places her arms round Jamie's neck.

"Serge offered me a job." Jamie said.

Cat looked at him confused.

"Well a promotion of sorts." Jamie said.

Cat's heart jumped in excitement for Jamie he worked so hard and he deserved it.

"That's amazing right?" Cat asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Yes," Jamie said.

Cat could tell Jamie was hesitant.

"But?" Cat asked.

Jamie put his beer on the table and put his arms around her waist bringing her closer.

"They won't me to go undercover for a while." Jamie said.

"Which means what?" Cat asked.

Jamie sighed and buried his head in her chest.

"I have to go away for a while." Jamie replied.

Cat's heart ached.

"How long?" she asked her voice barley a whisper.

Jamie looked up at her.

"I'm not sure could be a week could be a month." Jamie said.

Cat looked away from him tears in her eyes. This was a good opportunity for him.

"I don't have to go." Jamie said.

Cat turned to face him tears were falling from her eyes. She smiled at him sadly.

"Yes you do." Cat replied.

Jamie whipped the tears from her eyes and placed his forehead on hers.

"You worked so hard you deserve this and me and Joe will be waiting right here for you when you get back." Cat promised.

Jamie kissed her. His lips hard and desperate against hers as if he was testing to see if she was real, his arms tightened around her. When he pulled away they were both breathless his forehead came to rest upon hers again.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

"Is this what you want Jamie?" Cat countered.

"Yes." Jamie replied honestly.

"Then yes. I'm sure you have to do this. But promise me Jamie that you'll come back." Cat begged tears once again falling.

"I promise." Jamie replied automatically.

Both of them knowing there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep that promise.

"When do you leave?" Cat asked already dreading the answer knowing he was home early today for a reason.

"Tomorrow." Jamie mumbled.

Cat flung herself at Jamie and Jamie held her close.

Cat kissed him again her lips just as demanding as his as she fumbled with his buttons. Jamie lifted her into his arms her legs going round his waist as he carried her towards their bedroom. When he put her down they were standing at the bottom of their bed. Cat stepped back and looked at Jamie. The desperation in his eyes mirroring her own. Cat step forward and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. Jamie lifted her shirt from her head.

"God I love you so much." Jamie muttered before pulling her to him and devouring her lips once again.

Cat loved how Jamie could still make her heart race by the simplest of touches.

Cat moved back until she felt the bed behind her legs she turned them round and push Jamie onto the bed before climbing on top of him her lips barley leaving his. Jamie turned them over so he was now on top of her and began lick, suck and kissing his way down her neck, passing her breast to her belly button to underdo her jeans. Cat lifted her hips so Jamie could pull her jeans off her body. Before she pulled his lips to her mouth again. She fiddled with his belt as they kissed till Jamie took pity on her and removed his trousers and the rest of both their clothes.

Making love for them that night was different for both of them. But meant so much.

When Cat woke the bed next to her was empty and Cat found herself having to fight back tears. But hearing Joe chatting to himself from the monitor Cat pushed herself to get out of bed and make her way to her baby boy.

Jamie felt dirty and he needed a shower.

"Congratulations detective." Serge said.

Jamie looked at his Sargent. He had spent almost three week undercover in dirty club trying to work out where the distribution of narcotics was coming from.

"Thanks Serge." Jamie said shaking the man's hand.

His work had been successful and Jamie had aided in the bringing down of a notorious drug lord known as Chameleon. This had led to his promotion to a narcotics detective.

"Let me introduce you to your new partner." Serge said.

Jamie nodded and followed his Sergeant. Sure he wanted to meet his new partner but not right now right now he wanted to take a shower then go home and hold his son and kiss his wife.

"Jamie Reagan this is Detective Miles Walker you new partner." Serge said.

Jamie looked over at his new partner.

Miles was an African American man in his late thirties. He was around 6'3 with strong broad shoulders and a slender frame.

"Its nice to meet you." Jamie mumbled tiredly.

Miles laughed.

"You to." Miles said shaking Jamie's hand.

"You should go." Miles said.

Jamie looked at him confused.

Mile laughed again.

"You haven't seen your family in three weeks if it was me I would rather be with my family right now we can chat Monday morning," Miles said.

Jamie smiled. He didn't need telling twice.

"Thank you." Jamie said before almost running out of the building.

After showering and changing Jamie headed to the place he knew he could find his wife and son on a Sunday. This fathers house.

Jamie let himself to his father noisy and vibrant house. He walked towards the kitchen and raised his finger to his lips when his brother saw him.

Cat was standing with her back to him as she washed up while Danny stood at the back door talking to her.

"I really miss him." Cat whispered.

Jamie hated how sad she sounded.

He walked up behind and put his arms round her. She froze on the spot.

"Jamie?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey beautiful." Jamie whispered.

Cat turned in his arms and flung herself at him. Jamie held on tightly.

"I missed you too." He added kissing her head.

Cat sobbed on him and Jamie held her tighter.

Jamie looked over at his brother.

"Congratulations detective." Danny said a proud grin on his face.

"Thank you." Jamie said smiling back.

"Daddy." A excited voice screamed from behind him.

Jamie reluctantly let go of Cat to turn round to face his son who ran at him and jumped into Jamie's arms.

Jamie smoothed Joe in kisses.

"I've miss you so much." Jamie said looking from Joe to Cat.

"I'm so proud of you detective." Cat said smiling.

Jamie kissed her forehead.

From the moment he joined the police force being a detective was always been what he wanted but after spending three week away from Cat and Joe he could honestly say there was nothing in this world that was more important than either of them.


End file.
